This invention relates to an outboard marine propulsion system, and more particularly to mounting of electrical components to the engine associated with an outboard motor.
An internal combustion engine employed in the powerhead of an outboard motor typically includes a number of electrical or electronic components, which must be mounted to the engine. In the past, it has been known to mount electrical or electronic components at various locations on the engine, as space allowed and as required by the desired location of the component. This resulted in many components being scattered throughout various locations on the engine. During assembly, each component would be separately mounted to the engine, and appropriate leads connected to the component. Accordingly, such assembly entailed a multi-step process for each component.
In addition, water is always present in the operating environment of an outboard motor, and it is important that the electrical and the electronic components be guarded against exposure to excessive moisture.
Boede, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,933,809 discloses a modular assembly of electrical components within a box, with leads extending from the box. The box is adapted for mounting to the engine by means of mounting bosses.
It is an object of the present invention to address the concerns noted above, namely mounting the electrical components in various locations on the engine, and shielding the components from moisture. It is a further object of the invention to contain the majority of the electrical components within a single housing, and to efficiently locate the housing on the engine. It is another object of the invention to simplify assembly of electrical components to the engine.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, in which the engine is provided with a pair of oppositely slanted cylinder banks forming a V-shaped engine, a modular electrical component housing is mounted to the engine and located within the valley of the V-shape between the cylinder banks. A majority of the engine electrical components are contained within the housing. The housing is in the form of a box having walls defining a housing interior within which the electrical components are secured, and a cover is mounted to the box for enclosing the housing interior. In an outboard motor including an adaptor plate mounted between the engine and the upper end of a driveshaft housing, the electrical component housing is interconnected with the adaptor plate. The interconnection of the electrical housing with the adaptor plate is accomplished by forming upwardly facing recesses or pockets in the upper surface of the adaptor plate, and providing projections extending from the lower wall of the housing, which are adapted for placement within the recesses formed in the adaptor plate. Resilient material, such as rubber, is provided on the projections for isolating the electrical component housing from vibrations. A mounting flange is provided on the electrical housing toward its upper end, and is adapted for connection to a mounting surface provided on the engine.
The invention further contemplates a method of mounting electrical components to an internal combustion engine, substantially in accordance with the foregoing summary.
Various other objects, features and advantages of the invention will be made apparent from the following description taken together with the drawings.